reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot/Transcript
(The episode starts out in a beautiful clearing in the woods. Rays of sunshine are spilling through the treetops, basking one solitary tree in a heavenly glow. Raindrops are sprinkling on flowers. A curly-haired man approaches the tree. When he does, the rain drops turn into blood. One drop splashes across his face. When he wipes it off, he looks down to find his hands are covered in blood. Then, he wakes up from a dream) : NOSTRADAMUS: She's coming TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS: FRANCE 1557: Mary, Queen of Scots, has been hidden away at a convent for her safety since age 9. Engaged since childhood to the future king of France, she awaits her return to the french court AT A CONVENT: ('''Mary and her fellow countrymen are seen playing an early version of football. Until they all gather around a table to eat together. Everyone is sitting, passing food around and chatting amongst themselves. For some reason, Mary focuses her attention on a nun sitting on the opposite end of the table. Suddenly, blood and a frothy substance start to drip from her mouth and ears, until she falls face-first into her plate, causing a young girl to scream and everyone else to panic. One of the nuns grabs Mary by the arm and leads her away from the table) : '''NUN: '''You must leave immediately. This was an assassination attempt. You were nearly poisoned. : '''MARY: '''By who? : '''NUN: Someone with ties to the Protestant throne of England, no doubt. They'll be found and dealt with. (Meanwhile, a group is heading toward the convent on horseback) : MARY: Poor Sister Helen; I didn't know. : NUN: That she was your taster? Every meal you've eaten has been tasted for poison since you left your mother's breast, Mary, you are the Queen of Scotland. (After gathering her things and preparing to leave, Mary is greeted one final time by the women who have been protecting her) '' : '''GIRL' (whispering): Look at her. She is beautiful. (As she makes her way through the crowd, they part for her) : MARY ''(to the nun):' I don't know if I'm ready. : '''NUN (trying to sooth her nerves): To leave here, or marry the future King of France? : MARY: '''Both. I hoped I would get to go back to Scotland one last time. : '''NUN: Your friends from Scotland will be there. Girls you've known your whole life. You're safer in French Court. You're nearly a woman, and Francis is nearly a man. It's time. (Queen Mary and the sister hug one final time, while horse can be heard approaching them in the background) : NUN: You will wed young Francis, someday soon, for your faith, for your people, for Scotland. He will love you. : MARY: 'I'm not sure that matters. : '''NUN: I't does to you. (A little girl begins tugging on Mary's overcoat. She is holdng a rosary in her hands) : '''GIRL: Mary : MARY: '''Rose. : '''ROSE: Be careful. There are ghosts there. : MARY: '''At the castle? : '''ROSE: They say the halls are filled with them. Tortured souls; a girl, whose face is a ruin. She hides it. : MARY ''(trying to reassure the girl):'' I was at French Court before, you know, when I was your age. I didn't see any ghosts. : ROSE: 'But what if they saw you? ''(Mary seems a bit spooked by the sentiment, but before she can say anything else, she is interrupted by one of the men on horseback) '' : '''GUARD: '''Your Grace. ''(She takes the rosary and goes to enter the waiting carriage. She takes one last look around and gets in the carriage to ride away) 'ROYAL COURT OF FRANCE: ' (A dashing young man is seen running down the stairwell, tinkering with his outfit. As he lands downstairs, he is met by his illegitimate half brother; Sebastian, or 'Bash' for short) : '''FRANCIS: '''Sebastian. : '''BASH: Francis, they were looking for you everywhere. Tough to find you. : FRANCIS: '''I was riding. : '''BASH: '''Really? Who? ''(Francis chuckles at the insinuation and continues fumbling with his outfit. He turns around to let Bash help him get situated) '' : '''FRANCIS: '''So, Bash, how's the mood? : '''BASH: '''Father's or the mood in general? Tense to both -- Planning for your sister's wedding. : '''FRANCIS: Is your mother in there? : BASH: 'No, only royals and their attendants allowed, BUT, your mother is in fine form, God save you. I'm off now that you're here. ''(Bash slaps Francis on the arm and rushes off) : '''FRANCIS (mumbling to himself): Lucky bastard. (Despite his attempts, Bash hears him anyway) ELSEWHERE IN THE CASTLE: (Women have gathered around by the dozens, watching as King Henry tries on a suit and models it for them) : QUEEN CATHERINE: 'Mary should be protected. Hidden. : '''KING HENRY: '''So you've claimed. ''(Henry & Catherine's daughter Elisabeth is getting help with her beautiful wedding gown) : 'KING HENRY: '''You also claimed she needed to be kept at convent for her education, when we both know she simply irritated you. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Mary's arrival now upstages our daughter's wedding. : '''KING HENRY: '''It's the perfect occasion to showcase the alliance with Scotland. Half the continent's royalty will be feeding at our trough. ''(Francis walks by as the two continue to bicker, catching the attention of a pretty brunette) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''There are those that say too many alliances make a king look weak. : '''KING HENRY: Then why did we sell our daughter to Spain? : FRANCIS (putting an end to their bickering): I'm told I was needed. Or should I just come back on my wedding day? You've chosen my wife; have you set the date, too? : KING HENRY: Here's the date: when I say so. Or when England turns its sword in our direction. She's on her way. : FRANCIS: '''Mary Stuart, you mean. I heard. : '''KING HENRY: '''You don't sound very enthusiastic. You were playmates once. : '''FRANCIS: She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth and strong opinions. : KING HENRY: I'm sure the adult tooth has come in. The opinions you can ignore. (Henry looks over at Catherine, asking for reassurance) : KING HENRY: Isn't that right, Catherine? : QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Her ladies-in-waiting are on their way as well. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: Three titled, the other ridiculously rich. (Catherine looks over to Henry) : QUEEN CATHERINE: Just your type. : KING HENRY: At least your bride has a country and an army, should you need it. (Henry takes one more look at the two of them and leaves them be) '' : '''QUEEN CATHERINE' (to Francis): I may not have been born with a crown, but this country relies on my money. (Catherine scoffs at Henry's aggressiveness) Let him talk like a king. Your wedding won't happen until I say so. (Francis smiles at her warmly) : QUEEN CATHERINE (pressing her hand against his face): I'm on your side. Always. : FRANCIS: I know. ELSEWHERE: (In a dirty, musky chamber, Nostradamus and Catherine have gathered around a plethora of different herbs. He presents her with something in a metal tin) : QUEEN CATHERINE (taking a whiff of it): That's disgusting. : NOSTRADAMUS: 'Where she puts it, he won't smell it. Unless he's a very good husband. ''(Nostradamus breaks out in a wide grin) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: Imagine that. : NOSTRADAMUS: 'You do want Elisabeth to bear sons. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Oh, as soon as possible. Or what is a wife's value? But what about my son Francis? What do your visions say about his future? Tell me, Nostradamus, what have you seen? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: ' I..I..I've had fleeting images, but as yet, their meaning is unclear. Perhaps if you were more specific about your concerns. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Well, will he love her? Will she love him? How do I control a daughter-in-law who's a queen in her own right? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''Is that what bothers you? Her power? Mm. Or the fact that she's young and pretty? : '''QUEEN CATHERINE (teasing him): I've just had a vision. I see you, beheaded, at my command. Said with gratitude for the secrets we share. : NOSTRADAMUS: 'Be patient. Answers will come. ''(MEANWHILE: Outside and inside the castle, people have gathered around, awaiting Mary's arrival. Horses can be heard, trumpets are playing) : 'LADY: '''There she comes. ''(The royal family all walk outside to greet her, including Francis, who urges Bash to come with him. Henry is joined by his mistress, Diane. Outside, two carriages pull up; one with Mary and another with her ladies-in-waiting) : '''AYLEE ''(stepping out of the carriage):'' There's Mary. (The carriage carrying Mary finally pulls up and comes to a stop. A gentleman offers her a hand getting out, she takes it and her ladies rush over to her. First, they bow to her and then they all hug) : GIRLS ''(laughing happily): Mary! We missed you so much! : '''MARY: '''Oh, Kenna, Greer, Lola, I'm so happy to see you. ''(She smiles at each of them) : MARY: '''Aylee, we're all together again. (After greeting the girls, Mary looks over to see the royal family looking on) : '''GREER (trying to fix Mary's hair) Oh, Mary, your hair. Didn't the nuns teach you anything? (They all giggle) : MARY ''(looking over to see all of the trunks that are being unloaded): Oh, Greer, those can't all be clothes. : '''GREER:' There's jewelry and silver, too. I'm making up in volume for what I lack in station, I suppose. : AYLEE: Here they come! (A trumpet blows one last time; the royal family heads down the by-stander filled walkway) : ANNOUNCER: His Majesty: King Henry II : ONE OF THE GIRLS: '''The king! : '''MARY: '''That's King Henry, but is that Catherine? : '''KENNA: '''No. They're still waiting on her. That's Diane de Portiers, the king's mistress. : '''GREER: So the rumors are true? : LOLA: '''Unlike her, you'll have no trouble finding husbands here. : '''KENNA: '''We'll certainly enjoy the hunt. : '''KENNA ''(to Lola): What about you? Oh, don't tell me. It's about that boy from Aberdeen. : '''LOLA:' Colin said he'd wait for me. : GREER: Till when? We might never be back on Scottish soil, not if it all works out and Mary reigns here. : AYLEE: 'What do you mean, ''"if?" : '''GREER: Make no mistake, we're here now to get our young queen in the game. Alliances can shift. Before they do, Mary needs to win the prince's heart. (Bash begins walking toward Mary and the girls. Kenna rushes over to Mary) : KENNA: Is that Francis? He's gorgeous. : MARY: '''No, that's not Francis. I know it isn't. : '''KENNA: Then that must be Sebastian, the king's bastard; Diane's son. I hear the king favors him. (Fanfare plays, as the Queen approaches them, bystanders bow to their knees) '' : '''GUARD: '''Her Majesty: Queen Catherine! ''(Francis then walks to meet Mary) : MARY (smiling at Francis): I don't believe it. : FRANCIS (bowing to Mary): ''Your Grace. : '''MARY:' No, call me Mary, please. : FRANCIS: Francis. : MARY ''(nervously): The castle seems bigger. Is that possible? And you, too, of course. ''(Mary's ladies snicker at her from behind) : FRANCIS: Is that such a surprise? : MARY: 'No. Especially since your legs were always longer than mine. You know, I hated that when we were young. I was always chasing after you, but, now, uh, now it suits you. ''(Francis makes a slight gesture toward Mary and they walk away together) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE (to Nostradamus): What is it? You've had a vision. : NOSTRADAMUS: It's clear now. I saw your son's future -- his union with Mary. : QUEEN CATHERINE: Well, say it. : NOSTRADAMUS: 'She will cost Francis his life. ''(Catherine slinks back quietly, unsure of what to say) '''INSIDE THE CASTLE: : WOMAN'' (to Mary's ladies): You have returned to the court at your own queen's bidding. As noble ladies, you must counsel her, prepare her, account for her. For the Princess Elisabeth's wedding, as with any event, you must acquaint yourselves, and Mary, with all visiting royalty and dignitaries. Who amongst you is fluent in Italian? : '''AYLEE' (apprehensively): I suppose I am. : WOMAN: 'You will sit next to the Pope's cousin. He has no teeth and speaks very quickly. ''(The girls erupt in laughter, while the woman rolls her eyes at their childishness) '''LATER, UPSTAIRS: (Later on that day, the girls sit around in front of a mirror, applying makeup and trying on dresses) : KENNA: '''Are these dresses from Paris? : '''AYLEE: '''Yes, every one. : '''LOLA: '''Oh If Colin could see me, he'd marry me in a second. I look of age now; we all do. : '''AYLEE: '''You know what I'd like to do? Explore. We haven't been here since we were children. Surely the castle's changed. Who's with me? : '''KENNA: I am! : MARY: '''Go. I'll find you later. There's something I want to see. (Mary climbs up a creaking staircase that goes all the way to the top of the castle. She recalls memories she shared with Francis when they were small children) : '''YOUNG MARY (whispering): Francis is a girl's name. (laughter echos throughout the hallowed hallways. When she finally makes it to the top of the stairs, she sees various children's toys, but a distant creak catches her attention. She follows the noise to a room where Francis is working) : FRANCIS ''(slightly startled):'' Mary. : MARY: '''Francis. Um, I didn't know you.. : FRANCIS (interrupting her): What are you doing here? : '''MARY: '''I was exploring. These were my old rooms. Don't you remember? : '''FRANCIS: Not anymore. No one comes up here. : MARY: '''Except you. What is that? (looking at the array of different things that sit on a nearby table in the room) Is all of this yours? : '''FRANCIS: I-I make knives, and swords. At least, I'm trying to learn. : MARY: '''To be a bladesmith? Is that a requirement for future kings now? : '''FRANCIS: When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous, yes. : MARY: '''No, no, I think it's fantastic. : '''FRANCIS: But did you make all these? Why? I can't help thinking that every man, even a king, should have some kind of skill. : MARY: Well, you're going to be a great ruler someday. Isn't that enough? : FRANCIS: I hope I will be, but I meant a real skill. One that I didn't inherit, wasn't given to me and, and can't be taken away. My brother-- my half-brother, Bash-- he has so many. He wants to learn something, he does, he wants to go somewhere, he goes. With my father's blessing. They don't worry about him dying so much that they don't let him live. : MARY: Because he'll never be King. I can milk a goat and cut peat for the fire. The nuns, you know. : FRANCIS ''(half laughing):'' Impressive. I suppose if there was ever an uprising that sent my line into hiding, I could always get by as a blacksmith. : MARY: '''But I'd save you. And we could go to Scotland and rule there. : '''FRANCIS (unsure of what to say): That's, a (clears throat), ''that's a very kind offer. I hope I never have to take you up on it. ''(Francis heads back down to his chambers. When he enters the room, the brunette from earlier is waiting for him there) : FRANCIS: Natalia. Did anyone see you come in here? : NATALIA: No. They never do. They never will. Nothing's changed here. (Natalia inches her way across the room, toward Francis. When she's within touching distance, she pulls her top down on her shoulders) :: NATALIA: Nothing has to. OUTSIDE THE CASTLE: (Outside the castle, Mary sits by the water's edge with her dog, inspecting various pebbles that she holds in her hand. Suddenly, her dog begins growling and barking at a figure that stands near the entrance to the woods) : MARY (unnerved by the loud snarling): Stirling, no! Stirling! (trying to calm him) Come on, boy! Mary. BACK INSIDE THE CASTLE: (Mary knocks on Francis' door inside the castle) : FRANCIS: Mary. What is it? (Mary holds up some of the pebbles she found near the water) : MARY: '''Um, I brought you something, to decorate your swords with. : '''FRANCIS: '''Now's not a good time. Next time, you should be announced. My page is there for a reason. : '''MARY: I don't understand. : FRANCIS: '''You shouldn't be here. : '''MARY: Why do you sound so... Are you alone? Are you with someone? : FRANCIS: If you are ever going to be the Queen of France, you need to understand something; Kings do not answer to their wives. (Francis slams the door in Mary's face and she leaves his chambers. Inside the room, Francis stands with his back against his door, realizing that he was rude) BACK OUTSIDE: (After Francis was rude to her, Mary goes back to the lake and throws the pebbles back into the water, while her dog continues to bark at an unseen figure in the woods. Suddenly, he darts off into the woods) : MARY ''(taking off after him): Stirling; No, come back! Stirling! (the barking continues)'' Stirling? Stirling, come back! (A group of men on horseback arrive back at the castle; led by the King's bastard; Sebastian) : BASH ''(to the men):'' Go on. : MARY (continuing to chase after him): Stirling, come back! : BASH: '''Mary? : '''MARY: Stirling! (Bash jumps off from his horse and runs to meet Mary) : MARY (frantically): ''Stirling, come back! : '''BASH: '''Mary! : '''MARY' (reaching the region in which the woods begin): Stirling! Stirling! Stirling! : BASH (stopping he from entering the woods): No, no, wait. (Mary continues trying to enter anyway, but Bash just becomes more forcable) : BASH ''(getting her full attention): Mary. Young girls — royals, queens — do not leave the castle alone. : '''MARY:' But — '''my—my dog : '''BASH: '''Let him go. Do not go into those woods. Do you hear me?! : '''MARY: Why not? What's in those woods? Besides my dog, who I might've caught if you hadn't stopped me. : BASH: '''He'll find his way back. There's food and warmth. Who wouldn't want to be at the castle? Except, perhaps, you. Rather be at the convent, would you? Eating porridge and trudging through mud? : '''MARY (defensively): I quite like the way mud feels underfoot. : BASH: '''Maybe you'll be sent back to the nuns — For misbehaving. : '''MARY: '''You're cheeky. : '''BASH: '''And you're upset about more than your dog taking a little jaunt into the wild. What is it? : '''MARY: You should ask your brother. : BASH: Ask him what? : MARY: '''Why he's such a moody, arrogant ass. : '''BASH: '''We're half-brothers, by the way. Nothing in common but our father, really. : '''MARY: Oh. : BASH: But I'll mention your discontent to Francis. : MARY: Don't bother. : BASH: And I'll find your dog. INSIDE THE CASTLE: ' ''(Lola, one of Mary's ladies, is lying in a bathtub humming; with another lady attending to her hair. Someone enters and takes the lady's place, putting his hands on Lola's shoulders) : '''COLIN: Warm enough? : LOLA (shockngly): Colin! (laughs) ''I don't believe it! What are you doing here? You can't — ''(Colin starts kissing her the moment she starts protestng) : COLIN: '''I've been thinking of you from the moment you got on that boat. I borrowed money and left the next day. : '''LOLA: I want you to stay, but we'll be found out. We need permission. (The pair then go and speak with Queen Catherine) : QUEEN CATHERINE ''(laughing): Oh What a grand, romantic gesture. And you say your queen, Mary, knows your young man? : '''LOLA: '''Uh, she hasn't met Colin, but she knows his people. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''Oh! Your father is a cousin of Mary's father, James? : '''COLIN: '''My father served him until the day King James died. His Grace was generous, he granted my father large holdings, but we're no relation. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE:' You come from former servants? My, what a rise your people have made. I do love a success story. Stay and tell me all about it. (Both Colin and Lola break out in a wide grin) : QUEEN CATHERINE: Oh, Lola, you should go find Mary, keep her on task so we can all enjoy the wedding. (Lola gets up and bows to the queen, before leaving. The rest of the women in the room also leave, leaving Colin very confused and worried) IN MARY'S CHAMBERS: ' ''(Mary and Aylee go to enter the room, but just before the door opens, a shadowy figure makes its way from one corner of the room to the other) : '''AYLEE: So Bash just happened upon you. You don't believe that. He has a terrible reputation with women, he knows no bounds. : MARY: '''Maybe it runs in the family. : '''AYLEE: Did something happen with Francis? : MARY: 'No, no, nothing. ''(Aylee seems unconvinced) : '''MARY: Really, it's fine, and we need to get ready for the wedding. : AYLEE: So go on. I'll tell the servants you're ready to be bathed and dressed. : MARY: 'Thank you. ''(As Aylee leaves, Mary begings taking off her earrings, before she notices the stones she threw back in the water are now lying on a mirror on her dresser : '''MARY: Hello? Is anyone here? (A creaking is coming from across the room. It appears to originate behind a wardrobe closet in the corner of the room. Mary walks to it and puts her hand against the thin layer of frabic, a figure behind the cloth puts her hand up as well; with their hands meeting) '' : '''FEMALE VOICE' (with a raspy tone): Taste of love and sorrow, but don't drink the wine. Don't. : MARY: Who are you? (Just like that, the woman is gone. She disappears into an interconnecting network of tunnels behind a trap door) '' '''AT THE WEDDING: ' (Outside the castle, fireworks are bursting in the sky. Inside, festive music playing, while people are standing around and watching the newly-married couple enjoy the wedding festivities. Meanwhile, Lola spots Colin nervously carrying two chalices of wine.) : MARY (to a group of gentlemen): We're very happy to be back at court. ''(Colin approaches Mary with one of the chalices) : COLIN: 'Your Grace. Beautiful evening, is it not? ''(Lola continues to watch Colin as he speaks with Mary, until Greer interrupts her) : 'GREER: '''Why aren't you with Colin? ''(Both girls watch as Colin takes Mary's hand and kisses it gently) : 'GREER: '''What's he doing with Mary? : '''LOLA: '''She's his queen. He's just paying his respects. ''(Colin presents Mary with one of the chalices and proposes a toast) : '''COLIN: Let's raise a glass: To the happy couple. : OLDER MAN: '''Hear, hear. ''(All of the people gathered around take a sip of the wine, but Mary, who recalls the warning given by the mysterious stranger. Instead of drinking, she gently lays the c'halice back down as Colin nervously walks off)'' : '''FEMALE VOICE (raspy): Don't drink the wine. : MARY (seeing Lola and Greer starting attentively): ''Oh, Lola, no. : '''MARY' (trying to pacify her friend): Aylee, I want to go dance. : AYLEE: You can't dance alone. : MARY: I won't be alone. (Mary and Aylee both walk toward Greer and Lola. Kenna joins them) : MARY: 'Lola, come dance with me. Take off you shoes. Come on. Dance with me. ''(The girls liven up to the idea and begin removing their shoes) : '''MARY: '''Take off you shoes. ''(The girls hold hands and dance wildly, while the King - and his mistress - looks on. ''The girls laugh wildly, but the Queen looks unamused) : '''QUEEN CATHERINE ''(sarcastically):'' We're overrun by Scots. (The rest of the onlookers clap and laugh along. Some of them even join them in dancing. Meanwhile: Bash and Mary's eyes meet. Francis notices this and looks annoyed, until feathers begin to fall from the ceiling, reminding Mary of a time when she and Francis jumped on a bed when they were children, with feathers scattering about the room. Then, their eyes meet until the room starts to clear out) '' : '''LOLA: '''Look Elisabeth and Philip are leaving. : '''KENNA:' It's time for the consummation; the ritual; the ceremony; the mystery. Aren't you curious? (Kenna grabs Mary's hand and pulls her away. The rest of the girls follow them into a cramped, dark room shrouded in secrey by a curtain) '' : '''AYLEE:' You mean, they actually watch them, you know.. : GREER: It's a tradition for royals. : AYLEE: Well, we are not allowed. : KENNA (to Mary): Don't you want to know what you're in for someday? With your Francis? (Kenna pulls back a curtain, revealing Princess Elisabeth, a bed and a group of people in a candle-lit room.) : BISHOP: Pax vobis. In nomini patri et fili et spiritus sancti. Amen. (A lady is attending to the nervous bride; helping remove her clothing. She looks like she's about to pass out when her husband comes in) '' : '''Phillip' (he grabs her face and shields her eyes from the rest of the onlookers, whispering): We're the only ones that matter here. (They begin to kiss softly and inch their way to the bed, where they continue kissing and moaning. The girls watch as the consummation unfolds) : AYLEE (gasping quietly): Let's go. (The girls apprehensively leave the room. After they are back in the main hallway, where anyone could see them, they split up) : MARY: Go, before anyone sees us. (Kenna heads to a quiet, dark portion of the castle, with several men watching intently as she strolls by. When she's alone, she lifts up her dress to pleasure herself, but before she can finish, someone comes from behind, pressing their hand against her private parts. She turns around to see that it's the king) : KENNA: '''Your grace : '''KING HENRY: May I? (The king puts his hand under her dress and they begin kissing) BACK IN THE BALLROOM: (Mary goes looking for Francis and she finds him downstairs in the main ballroom with two other men. He sees her and goes to talk with her, while his lover looks on) : FRANCIS: Excuse me. : FRANCIS (approaching Mary): I've been wanting to talk to you. : MARY (interrupting Francis and talking over him): There's something I need to say to you. : FRANCIS: When you came to my room, I-I shouldn't have said what I did. There were other ways of handling this. : MARY ''(offended): Handling what? Me? You do realize that we're going to be married someday, don't you? : '''FRANCIS: '''Believe me, I know. : '''MARY: '''I know you had a life before I got here. : '''FRANCIS:' It's not about that. : MARY: Don't you think that we owe it to each other, to our families, to our countries, to give it a chance? : FRANCIS: It's not that simple. : MARY: Not that simple?! What's not simple?! (Mary raises her voice) We've been engaged since we were six -- It's all arranged. How awful must you find me -- : FRANCIS: It's not you. You, You're beautiful, and clever and unpredictable, but it doesn't matter. What matters is what's right for my country. France is not as strong as you might think, or care; which maybe you don't, but I do. I'm going to be king someday, responsible for my people. And right now, an alliance with Scotland could destroy France. : MARY: You don't want to marry me. You don't want this at all. : FRANCIS: '''Things could change. : '''MARY: Well, it isn't your decision, it's your father's. : FRANCIS: '''You don't see him pushing a wedding either, do you? All engagements really do is hold alliances. He's betting we might need Scotland, I'm betting we'll find more support elsewhere. I know it's not what you want to hear... : '''MARY: '''But you won't love me. You won't let yourself. : '''FRANCIS: '''Love is irrelevant to people like us. We, who are so privileged in so many ways, with that. All I'm asking you to do is wait, see how things go. : '''MARY: See how things go for France. I guess it is simple after all. But you aren't not the only one with a country to think of. (Mary storms off and retreats to her chambers for sleep. She is awoken by Colin, who is undressing himself. When Mary wakes, she screams, but Colin puts his hand over her mouth to stifle her screams) : COLIN: Your grace, please, your grace! (Mary manages to push Colin off of her, right before the guards storm in and apprehend him) : COLIN (screaming): Please, Your Grace, forgive me! THE NEXT MORNING: (Mary's ladies are gathered around with Lola, speaking of the previous events of the evening) : AYLEE: How could this happen? Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop him? : GREER: I hope Mary did if they didn't. They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, then she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over. : LOLA: '''You don't know what happened, any of you. : '''MARY: '''Tell me. : '''LOLA: I've spoken to him. He's being held. I bribed a guard. Colin's a good man; a boy still. : MARY: What did he say? What possible defense could he have given you? : LOLA: He said he was forced. He wouldn't say by whom. He couldn't, he was so afraid. But he said there are people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice. : KENNA: '''What people? : '''LOLA: '''Here, in the castle. He wouldn't risk saying more. : '''AYLEE: Do you believe him, Mary? : MARY: He looked so surprised that I would fight back. That I would even wake. : KENNA: '''That you'd wake? He attacked you. : '''MARY (remembering the mysterious figure that warned her): The wine. I was told not to drink the wine. I was warned. : LOLA: Warned by whom? : MARY: It doesn't matter now. I believe you. I believe Colin. : LOLA: Please help him. IN THE THRONE ROOM: : MARY (to the King and Queen): I thank you for your protection last night, but I need to speak with Colin. : QUEEN CATHERINE: Speak to your assailant? Why? : MARY: '''Because he is the love of my dear friend. And if there was any misunderstanding, if I sent the wrong message in my joy at the wedding... : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: Take care, child. If anyone knew you were even asking this.... : KING HENRY (interrupting the Queen): Catherine, she needs to know. : QUEEN CATHERINE: Gossip poisons too. It can poison a young queen's reputation, her heirs' right to the throne; an entire kingdom. : KING HENRY: '''You may have behaved foolishly, but you are not responsible for your countryman's actions. : '''MARY: Colin McPhail is my subject. I am his queen, and I demand to speak with him. (It is revealed that Colin is being locked up and tortured) : KING HENRY: Witnesses have come forward. The boy played a role in an English plot to destroy your engagement and Scotland's alliance with France. : MARY: An English plot, you're sure? : QUEEN CATHERINE: You must know if he'd been successful in his assault, you'd be unfit to marry our son; to marry any royal. My dear, this was not an act of passion. It was treason. : KING HENRY: But it's all settled now. (In the prison chambers, Colin is beheaded) : KING HENRY: Colin's been executed. : MARY: What? : KING HENRY: He was beheaded this morning. BACK IN MARY'S CHAMBERS: : MARY (to her ladies): There was nothing I could do. I was too late. : LOLA (with tears streaming down her face): ''He wasn't a traitor. He wasn't a rapist. : '''MARY:' They said he was involved in an English plot. I don't know who to believe or to trust. I, I am so sorry, Lola. : LOLA: You're the reason he's dead. Anyone who's close to you lives in constant danger. We're disposable, all of us. : MARY: No, you're not. I need you. You're my friends. : LOLA: Kenna's my friend. Greer and Aylee are my friends. You are my queen, and we're your subjects. We're here in service to you, whatever that means, whatever it costs us. : MARY: I will protect you. : LOLA: You can't even protect yourself. : MARY: I'll do better. I promise. (Lola sits back down and starts crying heavily. All of the girls comfort her, while Mary just exits the room for some time to herself. Before she can break down, she sees that Bash has her dog on a leash) : MARY: 'Stirling! You found him. ''(She bends down and hugs her dog tightly) : '''MARY: Oh, Stirling. What did I do? (to Bash) I'm sorry. It's just been so hard. : BASH: '''I know. : '''MARY: So much harder than I thought it would be. : BASH: You're not alone here. : MARY: I have my friends. : BASH: 'I am not talking about your friends. ''(Bash sees his mother staring at him from afar) : '''BASH ''(his tone changing):'' I meant I want you to be well, Your Grace. : MARY: 'Thank you, Sebastian. Truly. ''(Mary goes to leave, as Diane comes to talk to her son) : '''BASH: Mother. : DIANE: Where did you find the dog? : BASH: In the woods. It was drawn to the blood. : DIANE: 'How close did you get? Take care, my brave son, or you will bleed for a girl who will never be yours. ''(Outside, Mary is alone, overlooking the castle when Francis confronts her) : '''FRANCIS (sighs): You defended a boy they found in your bed? What was he doing there? You can tell me. I think I know already. : MARY: '''You think I was with him to get back at you? : '''FRANCIS: '''I think you're impulsive and prideful. : '''MARY: '''He's dead. Leave it be, I beg of you. : '''FRANCIS: '''You can't behave like this. Not at court. Can't you see what's at stake here? : '''MARY: '''Because we're engaged? But you have no intention of marrying me. What if I told them that? Then this would be over. : '''FRANCIS: '''You wouldn't do that because it's not true; I-I might marry you. : '''MARY: '''Someday, maybe, if. : '''FRANCIS: '''You said that you had a country to think about. Were you thinking about Scotland during any of this? : '''MARY: '''I was thinking about myself, my friends, my safety; : '''FRANCIS: '''You could have ruined your reputation so that I couldn't marry you, even if things go the way we want them to. : '''MARY: ''"The way we want them to?"'' And how would "we" want things to go? If you weren't the future king of France, and I was just a girl, not the queen of anything, would you want this? (Francis and Mary's faces inch closer together, before they are almost kissing, until Francis pulls away) '' : '''FRANCIS:' I can't do this. I won't. (Queen Catherine had been watching the scene unfold from her window. She goes to confront Nostradamus over the failed plot) '' : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''You said the potion would make her sleep like the dead. One glass of wine, and she'd wake with her virtue destroyed, this engagement over. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''There was nothing wrong with my potion. It was the delivery of it that failed. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''That stupid Scottish boy. : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''A stupid, dead boy. All to protect his family -- from you. : '''QUEEN CATHERINE: '''I had no choice. The boy would've implicated me, and you. Have your visions altered? : '''NOSTRADAMUS: '''No. Mary will bring your son's death. You cannot relent. You must continue to sacrifice. '''OUTSIDE:' (Mary stands overlooking the water at the black of night. She hears leaves crunch behind her, but doesn't look back) : MARY: 'I don't know who you are or why you hide, but your warning saved me. Danger surrounds me here, and I am in your debt. ''(Thunder and lightning strike the ground, revealing the woman who saved Mary) '' : '''MARY: '''Are you in danger, too? ''(She turns around to face her savior, but no one is there) ''END CREDITS:' See Also Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcript Category:Season One